Out on the Rough Side
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Commander Adorocs is about to have some fun with Valgan. Valgan/Adorocs. Seme/Uke. Slave/Master. Porn Without Plot. Genseishin Justiriser fanfic. Oneshot. Contains hardcore yaoi, BDSM, and a lot of cursing. Not suitable for people under the age of 18. Nor is it suitable for people who hate yaoi(boys' love).


**"Out on the Rough Side"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Genseishin Justrisers. Some of the lyrics shown in this fanfic belong to the song "Cage" by Dir En Grey.**_

_**Summary: Commander Adorocs is about to have some fun with Valgan. Valgan/Adorocs. Seme/Uke. Slave/Master. Porn Without Plot. Genseishin Justriser fanfic. Oneshot.**_

_**Warning: Contains bondage, sadism, masochism, hardcore yaoi, and cursing.**_

_**Setting: A room some where in an old building. The dark room has a ceiling lamp that is turned on, no windows, and a old bed in the center of it. Valgan is strapped to the bed by his ankles, and his wrist are tied together in rope. Adorocs is holding the end of the rope that has the Rejander's wrists tied, fanning himself with his fan as he laughed in amusement. The vanguard is out for some good old bondage fun with him. **_

_I'm growing impaitent, drawing blood of the masochist, I wait for you, the sadist._

**XXXX**

Adorocs laughed endlessly as he watched the helpless Rejandar try to struggle free from his bonds, enjoying every last minute of it. That is how evil he is. He loves to torture his sex slaves, giving them the adrenaline that sparks a sex-drived sadist inside him. He loves to control them, making each one his property. He don't know why he does this. He never questions it. Nor has he deny ever doing this sort of thing. It's just in his nature. Seeing his slaves tied up like this. _**Trapped. Angered. Humiliated. **_It was enough to arouse him. Enough to jump on that bed right now and let Valgan have his way with him. But he has to wait. He will keep on waiting even if it kills him! He has to put his arousal aside til he's done playing with the Rejandar.

The vanguard sit down next to his slave as he crossed his legs, laughing some more at his slave's failed attempts to escape. Valgan snarled at his master. He hates it when his master does this to him. He wants to screw so badly, and his master knows it. Why does his master have to be so cruel to him? It's not like he doesn't enjoy this. It's just that his master always took him for granted sometimes. And that his master always torture him like this whenever he's horny. All he could think about is pouncing him and fucking his brains out, and yet he's strapped to his goddamn bed! Hearing his master's laughter was even making it a thousand times worst. It's driving him to the point of... _**insanity**_. He's very furious with his master. If he wasn't trapped in these bonds, he would slice the vanguard up with his scythe and shoot him in the fucking heart with the rifle that is at the end of his scythe! Unfortunately, his master robbed him of his only weapon before all this happened. Now he hast to suffer this unmerciful torment. Fate is cruel sometimes.

"You're so cute when you're like this, slave." Adorocs said as he caress the Rejander's face with the hand that was still holding the rope, fanning himself with his deadly fan. "I almost felt bad about treating you this way. Then again, I don't care."

Valgan tried to bite off his master's hand for that smartass remark. Angered by his slave's actions, Adorocs slapped his slave hard on the head with his fan as he yanked the rope, pulling his slave closer to him. Valgan forced a passionate kiss upon his master as a sign for forgiveness. Adorocs hungerily kissed back as his arousal got the better of him. But then snap out of it as he pushed his slave away and slapped him across the face with his fan, bringing more pain to the horny Rejandar. Valgan was shocked, and somehow hurt, by the sexy vanguard's reaction.

"Do not fuck with me, slave!" Adorocs scolded as he pointed the extremely sharp part of his fan to his slave's neck. "You really need to quit acting up. Or I'll do something far more worst then a mere slap."

Valgan calmed down a bit, fearful of what his master might do.

"That's a good slave." Adorocs purred as he petted the Rejandar gently on the head, chuckling to himself. "Just wait a little longer, Ok? We'll have some fun soon."

**XXXX**

_Even if the clock spins to the left, sins commited can't be changed, in the beginning I imprint the final sympathizer._

**XXXX**

The vanguard put his fan aside for the moment (but he still held the end of the rope just to be cautious) as he uncrossed his legs, climb up on the bed, and sat on his knees to face the Rejandar. He traced fingers all over his slave's pale red skin in circles as he gently stroked his slave's muscular chest and waist, trying to resist his lustful desires. Valgan rise up as he started kissing, licking, and sucking his master's neck. He traced his slithering tongue all over that elegantly slim neck as he nibbled its skin. Adorocs couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he held his head back, his body shaking uncontrolably. Valgan smirked at this, feeling a great sense of pride with how well he pleases his master. But it was not to last. Adorocs grabbed his slave by the chin and forced him away from his neck as he had his slave looking at him, his piercing pinkish-purple eyes stare straight into his slave's eye (sapphire scelras and amber-colored iris).

"You have been very naughty, slave." He said in a dark tone. "I'm afraid that I'll have to punish you."

He pushed the Rejandar down as he grabbed hold his fan. Then he got on top of his slave as he slashed his bladed fan back and forth repeatedly upon his slave's chest, making deep wounds that oozed out black alien blood. Valgan winced in pain as he cursed under his breath. The pain his master caused was too much for him to bear, but it's somehow turning him on even more. Adorocs laughed manaically as he kept on hurting his slave with his fan that is as sharp as knives, overwhelmed in his demonic pleasures. He finally stop slashing as he sadly grown weary of this, putting his fan down for now. All this torture has made him really thirsty. He stare at the wounds he made upon his slave eagerly as he rubbed and scratched his slave's chest, hurting the Rejandar worst then before.

"...I'm so thirsty..." He said weakly as he rubbed and scratched the bleeding wounds a little more harder. "...I need a drink..."

The vanguard licked and sucked the Rejandar's wounds clean as he drink up all the alien blood, making his slave shiver a bit. Then he forced a hot, steamy blood-covered kiss upon his slave as the taste of alien blood rises his arousal to a breaking point. Afraid of being slashed upon again, Valgan had no choice but to kiss his master back as he tasted his own blood.

**XXXX**

_Look at me being unwilling, fiercely and then gently, a forced decision which I can't say I've made to you._

**XXXX**

During all this, the Rejandar's 15-inch member slowly extended as it unshealthed itself. The vanguard noticed this as he stopped kissing his slave, laughing as a bright red blush swept across his face. He got off his slave as he sit back down on his knees, holding the end of the rope tightly in one hand while firmly grasping his slave's fully-extended swollen length.

"The big boy is finally here to join us." Adorocs purred sexily as he begin stroking the Rejandar's massive dick smoothly. "Won't be long til you're inside me, slave. I _really _look forward to that moment."

"...Adorocs-sama..." Valgan panted through endless moans and groans. "...Adorocs-sama..."

"What was that, slave? I can't hear you unless you addressed me as 'master'. I thought you've learned from your past mistakes."

"...master... please... I need you... now..."

"You're gonna have to beg better then that, slave."

"...master... please... don't treat me like this... you know how bad I want you, master... please... allow me to fuck you..."

"Hmph! What a shame."

Adorocs speed up the pace as he begin jacking off his slave at an accelerating rate. Valgan grunted a bit as he arched his back, his moans and groans growing louder then ever. He begged and pleaded for his master to stop, but it was no use. All he could do was just lay there and imagined himself fucking the vanguard in many different styles. _**Doggie style. Missonary style. **_You name it! Adorocs chuckled at the Rejandar's begging and pleading as it easily aroused him some more. Oh, how he loves to hear his slaves beg like that! It's always a joy to dominate them, making them obey his every command and cater to his every will. Beneath all the leather he usually wear, he can feel himself getting a really tight buldge below the waist. But he simply ignored it. He still wants to make his slave beg.

"This is your chance, slave." He whispered to the Rejandar as he seize his stroking and begin squeezing the over-sized penis as hard as he could, making his slave flinched. "Beg for me. Say it like you mean it. Make me want to hope on and ride your big, juicy cock."

"Yes, master, yes!" Valgan shouted as he begged his master. "I want to be inside you! I love it when you talk dirty to me! I love it when you hurt me! It feels so good! Stop torturing me like this! Hurry up and get on me **NOW!**"

Adorocs (impressed with his suscess) laughed as he picked up his fan and used it to cut his slave's wrists free from the rope as he climb on top of him in a sexy way, placing both hands on the Rejandar's shoulders. Valgan embraced the vanguard and kissed him passionately as he slowly entered him, thursting himself into the vanguard's entrance. Adorocs moaned through the kiss as his whole body shook with delight, half of his slave's hardened member completely inside him. Finally, the fun can begin.

**XXXX**

_Someday I'll notice the kindness in the "cage" that became my patron. _

**XXXX**

Valgan begin pushing and pulling himself in and out of his master's entrance in a repeating rhythm as he squeezed and clawed his master's thighs, not concerned about using lube. Soft moans escaped Adorocs as he rode his slave, never cared about using lube either. It did hurt, and there was some black alien blood oozing out. But the pain makes this more pleasurable for both these aliens.

"Come on, slave, go faster!" Adorocs commanded as he hang on tight to his slave's shoulders.

"Yes, master, right away." Valgan grunted as he speed up the process a little.

He bucked his hips back and forth at a rapid rate as his gigantic cock stabbed his master's "sweet spot" over and over again, spending shockwaves of ecstastic bliss to the vanguard. Adorocs moaned and groaned loudly as he jumped up and down on his slave's huge dick wildly. He rode his slave good and hard as he licked and sucked his slave's neck tenderly, making his slave tensely aroused.

The two alien's endless moans ran throughout the room as they performed this sinful ritual. Adorocs let go of the Rejandar's shoulders as he put his hands behind him, placing them on his slave's legs. He hopped up and down repeatedly as he rode his slave with lightning speed. His 8-inch member somehow slipped out of his leather suit. Valgan see this as an opportunity. He bend down and started sucking on his master's swollen length as he swirled his tongue all over it, still fucking his master with great force. Adorocs screamed louder and louder in ecstasy as he was a few steps away from his climax.

"...Valgan..." He panted. "...Valgan... Valgan... oh, god... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The vanguard's ecstastic screams echoed through the room as he squirt a huge load of ruby-colored alien cum straight into the Rejandar's mouth, some of it dripping out.

"Shit!" Valgan (removing his mouth from his master's soften member) shouted as he came inside the vanguard, filling his ass up with crimson alien cum.

He fell backwards onto the bed as he tried to catch his breath. Adorocs collapsed next to his slave in exhaustion as he breathe heavily. There was a long silence. The two aliens lay there in their own sweat and cum as they were consumed by their orgasmic highs. Adorocs finally sit up as he looked at his slave and chuckled a bit, stroking his slave's chest playfully as he fanned himself.

"You've done pretty well, slave." He said as he caress his slave's face. "Keep this up, and I could award you with something special. Maybe a diamond collar or a full course meal."

Valgan rolled his eye at the vanguard's comment. It's not easy doing this sort of thing out on the rough side, but he does all he could to make his master happy. And he'll always remain loyal to him. No matter the cost.

**XXXX**

_Even if the clock spins to the left, sins committed can't be changed. In the beginning the last sympathizer was destroyed._

**XXXX**

The End.

_Hey! :D This is LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden here. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on a ton of new stories for Pokemon, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, and other fandoms. I'm also currently working on a fanfic for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic as much as you'll enjoy the new ones to come. Because this will be a blast! "Meow!" X3_

_P.S. Save all good fanfiction by signing a petition (www . change petitions / fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction – net ). Support your fellow fanfic writers and fanfic readers. Together, we can make a difference. Long live freedom of speech! XD "Meow!" ;3_


End file.
